


These things I do because of you

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: July Talk
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dog Play, Dog!Peter, Dom!Leah, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, First Time they're doing this, Is this the first July Talk fanfic there is?, Light BDSM, More like a dog, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sex, Though Peter is not a puppy, slight praise kink, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Leah couldn’t quite remember when it had started. Their sexual dynamics have always been very interesting and very versatile, but lately Peter started to submit to her more and more. At first she thought it was just coincidental but after a few weeks, he started to be more submissive in their daily life as well.Everything took an unexpected turn when Peter dropped down on his knees and let out a bark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to find other July Talk fanfiction, but I feel their stage romance deserved one so here it is. (If you do know some fanfics about them, please send me a link!).
> 
> This is purely fiction (as far as I know) and it is just something I figured they might be into if they would be together. I figured since they're both quite Dominant (but Leah just a bit more) this would be the perfect way to experience their sexual interests without having to make any compromises.
> 
> Title based on the lyrics of 'This Is Not For You' by Blood Red Shoes.

**These things I do because of you**

Leah couldn’t quite remember when it had started. Even their friendship had always been quite… Sexual. After a couple of years she had told Peter about her feelings for him, and much to her surprise those feelings were mutual. Their sexual dynamics have always been very interesting and versatile, but Peter had started to submit to her more and more lately. At first she thought it was just coincidental but after a few weeks, he started to be more submissive in their daily life as well.

Leah wondered if she should bring it up. She didn’t mind. Not at all. In all honesty, she had always preferred her more Dominant side. But… She wasn’t used to Peter acting like this.

She threw him a quick glance. He’s been sleeping in the back of the car. They were driving home from a concert and as usual, Peter had been too tired to drive. He was cute when he slept. When he was awake there was always this… Harshness hanging around him, even though he wasn’t a harsh person at all. Once he slept, however, he looked almost angelic.

She smiled as she brought her attention back to the road. It had been their last concert in a while and it was a relief to go home and to know they had a small period off. She turned left and her smile grew even wider as she spotted their house in the distance. She’d missed being home.

“Peter? We’re here sweetie.”

Peter just growled and she heard him shift. She shook her head and held back a chuckle. She would wake him when she’d parked the car. She pulled over to their driveway and sighed happily when she shut off the lights of her car. _Home._

“Pete, come on, we’re home and I’m not going to carry you.”

Peter made a whiny noise and slowly opened his eyes. Leah smiled at him and got out of the car. She opened his door and helped him to get out.

“We’ll unpack the car tomorrow, let’s go inside.”

Peter still seemed to be half-asleep, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed his white shirt and pulled him after her. Peter just followed her easily. She closed the door behind them and locked it, just in case. She knew their friends had a habit of just barging in unexpectedly and she had other plans for tonight. Plans that included having Peter and her both naked.

She turned around to grab Peter by his neck and pull him in for a kiss, but much to her surprise, Peter sank down onto his knees and looked up at her with his head slightly tilted to one side.

“Peter, what-“

“ _Ruff!”_

Oh.

Leah stared at Peter, whose eyes were glued to her as if he expected her to do something. Oh man. She never expected Peter to… To be into this. It did however explain a lot of his behaviour lately. He must’ve felt this before. She knew how much he trusted her and it showed. Not everyone would just randomly introduce this without talking about it first. Peter trusted her enough to take care of him, no matter how he needed it. She couldn’t let him down.

“Hey buddy,” she whispered gently and ruffled his hair as she tried to ignore her nerves. “It’s been a long trip, wasn’t it? You’ve been such a good boy.”

A blush crept its way onto Peter’s cheeks and he jumped forward, pressing his head against Leah’s legs. Leah laughed and she patted his head.

“Come on, boy. It’s been a long evening, you must be hungry.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and immediately wished she had something else to guide him with. Her face flushed as she imagined having Peter on a leash next to her. That'd be... Cool. She walked him towards the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. There wasn't a lot of food in there since they'd been away for a while, but maybe they’d have something that… Yes.

She grabbed a package of biscuits and opened it, Peter's head shot up at the sound and his eyes started to sparkle. She took one of the small biscuits between her thumb and index finger and showed it to Peter.

“Ruff!” Peter tried to jump up to get it, but Leah was quick enough to grab his hair and hold him down.

“No, Peter. No.”

Peter tried another few times to get up, his eyes fixated on the biscuit. She quickly shifted her hand to the nape of his neck and held him tight. Peter yelped and lowered himself to the floor. His breathing was heavy and his posture submissive as Leah held him down.

“Bad boy. I’ve raised you better than this. _Now stay._ ”

She carefully let go of Peter and nodded as she saw that he stayed down.

“Now, Sit.”

Peter sat up, his eyes staring at her hopefully. She ruffled his hair and gave him the biscuit. Peter accidentally dropped it to the floor and immediately chased after it to eat it. Leah smiled. Peter was so… Himself. Even though he wasn’t quite human right now. The sparkle in his eyes, his playful posture, his attention always on her. She has been priviliged to see him this vulnerable. He was beautiful.

She took another biscuit and sat down in front of him. She held out her hand and smiled as Peter stared at it. He gently nudged her hand with his nose and her heart jumped in her chest. She carressed the side of his neck, petting him. Peter closed his eyes and pressed his head against her hand, demanding to be petted. She couldn't get her head around the trust he had in her. He was so vulnerable right now. 

“Such a pretty dog, aren’t you Pete. Such a good boy.”

Peter opened his eyes again nudged her hand again. She held the biscuit a few inches away from his face, close enough for him to see. 

“Paw.”

Peter lifted his right hand and laid his wrist into her open hand, just like an actual dog would. Leah chuckled and gave him the second biscuit.

“And so smart as well!”

Peter blushed at her praise and let out a soft, happy noise. Leah knew she was doing it right, making him feel everything he’d fantasized this to be like. She felt proud. Proud of herself for making Peter feel so good. Proud of Peter for showing her this special part of him. She didn’t know exactly what Peter wanted, though. He obviously wouldn’t talk right now, so she just had to guess and see how he would react. She had to admit to not know a lot about pet play. They had these friends that were into it as well, Steven and Laura, but they never really talked about it with them. She happened to know that it was a sexual thing for them as well, but Leah had no clue how it worked for Peter. She’d have to find out.

She stood up and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt again and walked them towards their bedroom. Even if it wouldn’t get sexual, the carpet on the bedroom floor wouldn’t be as painful for Peter’s knees. Peter tried to break free from her grip once, but one stern look at him had him whine and behave again. 

She turned on the lights and shut the door to their bedroom behind them before she released Peter. She knew Peter wasn’t a real dog and that he wouldn’t just run out of the room, but Peter did _feel_ like a dog now and she wanted to make it as real as she could. She closed the curtains as well, just in case. She didn’t want anyone in the neighbourhood to see them.

Peter walked over to an abandoned pile of clothes and he sniffed on it, before he took one of Leah’s bras between his teeth and made his way over to her to show off his newfound toy. Leah chuckled and grabbed the bra, trying to take it out of Peter’s mouth.

“That’s not a toy, you silly dog,” she laughed and pulled on it, but Peter growled and bit down on it harder, pulling back. His posture was playful, his ass high in the air. If Peter had a tail he would be wagging it. Leah pulled on the bra again, but Peter clamped it between his teeth real tight and there was no way she could get it out.

“Come on boy, let it go.”

Peter took a few steps back, pulling the bra and Leah along with him. He shook his head and growled louder this time. His eyes sparkled and Leah felt another tug on her heart. She’d never seen him this carefree before. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t think his dog mind would like that so she just pushed her thumb between his lips, pressing between his teeth until he whined in pain and eventually let go of the bra.

“Ew, you’ve just totally destroyed my bra.”

She threw it onto the bed and Peter immediately jumped after it, making his way up tp the bed and grabbing her bra again. He stared at Leah, challenging her. He growled and Leah narrowed her eyes at him. He lowered his upper body and pressed his bottom into the air, actually wagging a bit now.

“Bad, bad boy,” Leah whispered and she slowly made her way onto the bed as well. She lunged for the bra, but Peter jumped aside and she missed, falling flat on her stomach.

“Ruff! Ruuufff!”

“You are in so much trouble when I get you, buddy.”

“Ruff!”

“Yeah, exactly.”

She lunged for Peter himself this time, aiming for the nape of his neck and when she got it, she pressed his face down into the sheets. Peter struggled against her, but Leah didn’t give in. She grabbed the bra and pulled it away and threw it on the floor this time, somewhere Peter wouldn’t see it.

“Bad boy. You can’t use my bra as a toy!”

Peter whined loudly, still struggling against her grip. Leah pushed down harder. Peter growled, clawed at the sheets. Tried to bite her, even.

“Just _calm down,_ and I’ll let you go.”

But Peter didn’t calm down. He growled again, but it did sound different this time. Leah frowned at him and then she saw. Peter was grinding his hips into the sheets. _Oh god._

She let go of his neck and Peter took the opportunity to get up. He jumped up against Leah and pushed her down onto her back. He crawled down on top of her and started grinding against her upper leg. Leah stared at his face and groaned. Peter was losing control of himself. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open. He was panting loud, whimpering and growling as he started to rock his hips faster and faster.

_He was beautiful._

Leah wanted him. Badly, but if she wouldn’t stop him now, he would come far too soon. This was their first time. She wanted to drag it out as much as she could. So she pushed Peter off her and stood up beside the bed before he could crawl onto her again. Peter yelped and crawled a few circles onto the bed, staring at her desperately. His eyes so honest and loyal, not understanding why she had pushed him away. She ruffled his hair and Peter immediately crawled closer and pressed his face into her stomach.

“Shhhh, easy buddy,” she whispered to him quietly. She moved her hand from his hair to his neck, slowly stroking his back, lower and lower until she reached the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. She unbuckled his belt as well and pulled of his pants and boxers, until he was completely naked. His cock was achingly hard and hung between his legs. It was _obscene._ It was strange how animalistic he actually seemed to be right now.

_It was hot._

Leah pulled the belt out of Peter’s pants and she buckled it around his neck. It wasn’t a leash but it would do. Peter clawed his fingers into the sheets as he stared at her hungrily. Leah quickly got rid off her shirt and her bra and she bit her lips as she watched Peter’s gaze checking her out. He growled again and she could see tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Almost done, boy,” she spoke softly and tried to ignore how hoarse her voice had sounded. Peter whined and slowly started to rock his hips into the sheats again. Leah kicked off her pants and panties and took a step closer to Peter. She gently petted his shoulder and licked her lips.

“Are you gonna show me what a good boy you can be?”

“Ruff! Rufffff!”

She laughed and made her way back up onto the bed. She lied down and smiled when Peter slowly started to breathe in her scent. He sniffed her legs and carefully made his way up to her thighs, stopping there. He started to lick her thighs and Leah gasped. She pulled onto the belt a little which caused Peter’s lips touched her folds and he darted his tongue out again. Licking her enthusiastically. It was so different than what he usually did it and it felt so fucking good. Leah moaned and opened her legs wider, giving Peter more access to her inner parts.

She could see Peter was still humping the sheets. His growls started to get deeper and more guttural. Leah closed her eyes. Peter’s tongue felt amazing, but this was about him. So she pulled on the belt, harsher this time and guided Peter to crawl on top of her. He whined loudly as he pushed his hips forward, trying to find her entrance. He couldn’t find it though and he started to move more aggressively, his fingers clawing into her shoulders painfully.

“Shhh, it’s okay buddy, here, let me help you,” she whispered and took his cock into her hands. Peter panted and stared down at her as she carefully guided him to the right place. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed inside of her. Leah moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Peter lowered his head into the curve of the neck and bit down on her skin as he started to fuck her hard. He wasn’t trying to tease her like he usually did by trying to go slow. It was raw. Pure.

Leah gasped as Peter bit down on his skin harsher. It would definitely leave a mark and Leah liked the idea. She tightened her grip in the belt, pulling Peter’s face away and reminding him of the fact that she _owned_ him. Peter’s hips stuttered and his brows knit together. He was close. Very close.

“Come on, boy. Come on,” she groaned and started the move her hips along with his trusts. He digged his nails into her shoulders, tearing her skin. Peter howled and pressed his hips against her with force and his breath stocked for a few seconds. He pulled back and pressed into her once again, spilling into her. Leah gasped and pressed her hips forward as well, trying to build even more pressure. Pete whined and buried his face against her neck again and just lied there for a while, whining and trying to catch his breath.

“Oh Peter, you’re such a pretty boy. Always so good for me, aren’t you,” Leah whispered and stroked his back. Peter let out a weak ‘ruff’ and and nudged her cheek with his nose. Leah chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, I agree buddy.”

Peter slowly pulled out of her and lied down next to her on his side, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting between his arms.

“You know what, you can sleep in bed with me. Just this once.”

Leah grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their bodies, making sure Peter was completely covered. She lied down next to him and stroked his shoulder gently. Peter closed his eyes and Leah knew it would take him no more than a few minutes to fall asleep. She stared at him while she kept petting him.

Peter had been perfect. She’d enjoyed seeing him like this. So happy and carefree. Leah couldn’t stop thinking about how much Peter must’ve been thinking about this. Deciding whether to do it or not. She was glad he did. Really, really glad. She hoped they would get to do this more often, but seeing the blissfull look on Peter’s face, she knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ^^ <3


End file.
